


Graphics for Lost Souls

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Category: Supernatural, The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Carnival, Cover Art, Dark Carnival, Digital Art, SPN AU Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Done for the SPN AU Big Bang 2017!Graphics for Lost Souls by deadlyangelkay and lillivance





	1. Banners and Dividers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a new and interesting thing to do for me! I've never seen The Devil's Carnival, so I found myself immersed in a brand new world and discovered some friends who absolutely adore it! I enjoyed making the art for this and using a carnival theme. Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can read the story here!

I made two versions of the title banner, and I was very happy with them! The original ticket from the movie is as follows:

For the dividers, I originally was going to do things specific to each scene...

Before it was determined that it might be better suited to have a uniform divider that went along with the story. I chose the leather bound book the devil reads from! 

Then, of course, there are the chapter banners! I was pretty happy with these too!

 


	2. Character Posters

Searching for all of the pictures from The Devil's Carnival, I came across the posters for it... and thought, that would be awesome in the place of character cards!!! 

 

Spoiler, if you don't want to know WHO the characters are in the story, this will show you. You can check them out after :) 

 

 

I used a program to make them 'aged' a bit, and it made the images slightly more blurry than I would've liked, but I hope it comes across okay! 


	3. Chapter Artwork

Not every chapter has art because not every chapter was written or accessible for me to read and get a scene to do. However, here are some of the pieces I was able to do!

 

 

 

 

I also did a few texts throughout the fic as the entire thing was based upon what the Devil had written and was telling to the crowd from his book!

 


End file.
